Odeko ni Haeta Biwa no Seikaku ga Warui
thumb|VY2 - Bad Temper Of The Loquat Sprouted On My BrowBad Temper of the Loquat Sprouted on My Brow (おでこに生えたビワの性格が悪い / Odeko ni Haeta Biwa no Seikaku ga Warui / El Mal Genio Hizo que el Níspero Floreciera en mi Frente) es una Cancion Original Vocaloid. La cancion cuenta que un dia en la vida de VY2 al despertar amanecio con una rama con frutas en la frente y este es blanco de constantes problemas en su vida diaria, asi que piensa dejarlo y esperar hasta morir para dejarlo crecer felizmente, pero cada noche el Níspero permanece inmovil hasta que en el dia este crece aun mas. Tratando de deshacer de aquel arbol solo se lastima asi mismo provocando que un segundo Níspero cresca en su axila izquierda, harto de la situación decide llamar al "#119", pero cuando estos llegan los Nísperos se caen. Probablemente se cayo por que el no contaba a nadie sobre su problema, por eso al pedir ayuda este cae. Intertepre: '''VY2 '''Musica y letra: Ieno Urade Manbouga Shinderu-P Ilustracion y video: Manbou - Ane Nicovideo Youtube Letra Kanji= おでこからビワの木が生えた 最初からいましたみたいな態度で生えた 無闇に抜くのも恐ろしく 医者に行くのも恥ずかしい ビワの重みで手元が狂い 片眉を剃り落としてしまった時 涙目になる俺をよそに 爆発的に伸び始めた 悲しんだら枯れるから 笑って咲かせ続けるとか そんな設定にして良い話みたいにしろよ 凹んでる時に限って たわわに実ってんじゃねーよ 俺の毛の量と反比例する気かよこの野郎 おでこからビワの木が生えた 祖父の代からここみたいな態度で生えた 寝てる時には伸びないのに 起きて見てる時に伸びる 目の前にて茂りゆくビワに ついに除草剤を散布したのだが 油断していた数分後に 後悔することになるのだ 流れてきた雫がちょうど　 目に落ちてくるような 位置に枝が伸びてきてる シャンプーハットが欠かせない 寝転んだら床に垂れて 畳が腐ってゆく 仕方なく洗い流したら その水でまた育った 逆手に取る 落ち込むと育つのなら 笑えば枯れるはず 食らえ俺の大爆笑 右脇から二本目生えた 笑うと増えるとかアホか しかも枝が刺さるから 右脇が閉められない さすがにもう命の危機だ 119番にコール 救急車到着までの間に キレイに抜けた あ゛あ゛ー！！！！！！！！！ あ゛あ゛ー！！！！！！！！！ |-| Romaji= odeko kara biwa no ki ga haeta saisho kara imashita mitai na taido de haeta muyami ni nuku no mo osoroshiku isha ni iku no mo hazukashii biwa no omomi de temoto ga kurui katamayu o soriotoshite shimatta toki namidame ni naru ore o yoso ni bakuhatsuteki ni nobihajimeta kanashindara kareru kara waratte sakasetsuzukeru to ka sonna settei ni shite ii hanashi mitai ni shiro yo hekonde'ru toki ni kagitte tawawa ni minotte'n ja nee yo ore no ke no ryou to hanpirei suru ki ka yo kono yarou odeko kara biwa no ki ga haeta sofu no dai kara koko mitai na taido de haeta nete'ru toki ni wa nobinai no ni okite mite'ru toki ni nobiru me no mae ni te shigeriyuku biwa ni tsui ni josouzai o sanpu shita no da ga yudan shite ita suufungo koukai suru koto ni naru no da nagarete kita shizuku ga choudo me ni ochite kuru you na ichi ni eda ga nobite kite'ru shanpuu hatto ga kakasenai nekorondara yuka ni tarete tatami ga kusatte yuku shikata naku arainagashitara sono mizu de mata sodatta gyakute ni toru ochikomu to sodatsu no nara waraeba kareru hazu kurae ore no daibakushou migiwaki kara nihonme haeta warau to fueru to ka aho ka shikamo eda ga sasaru kara migiwaki ga shimerarenai sasuga ni mou inochi no kiki da hyakujuukyuu ban ni kooru kyuukyuusha touchaku made no aida ni kirei ni nuketa aa--!!!!!!!!! aa--!!!!!!!!! |-| Español= Un níspero broto de mi frente Broto como si hubiera estado ahi desde el principio Estaba asustado de lo que pasaria si solo lo arrancaba Y seria embarazoso ir al doctor Volviendome torpe por el peso del níspero Cuando me iba a afeitar toda la ceja Mas alla de unas simples lagrimas Empezo a crecer como una explosion. Si estoy triste, yo morire, asi que sonriendo dejare que floresca Como si el dejarle crecer fuera una buena historia (aunque en este momento no lo sea...) Limitado por el abrumador tiempo, no puedo agacharme con esta rama! Esta cosa desproporcionalizara a mi hermoso cabello Un níspero broto de mi frente Broto como si hubiera estado ahi desde el principio No crece cuando estoy durmiendo Pero lo hace cuando me despierto Justo ahora les rocie un herbicida encima Y el nispero crecio inmensamente frente a mis ojos Pero despues de unos minutos, ya estaba despreocupado de ellos Podria ser.. que me llegue a arrepentir de esto Unas cuantas gotas se derramaron y calleron en mi ojo Las lagrimas estan callendo por la cruel situacion Una gorra de baño lo hubiera evitado Si me acuesto, tumbado sobre la cama, el tatami contra la podredumbre Y el bañarme se convierte en mi ultimo recurso Pero crecen de nuevo con el agua Si lo pudiera poner en su contra Si crecieran incomodos Podria reir mientras se marchitan Mi respuesta seria una explosiva carcajada Un segundo nispero a crecido, el horror se multiplica sonriendo Por otra parte, si el nispero se atasca, mi brazo no seria capaz de cerrarlo Esto es una crisis, da lo mismo, llamare al 119 Una ambulancia ha llegado y rapidamente se calleron Curiosidades *El Níspero posee pulpa comestible tiene un color entre blanco y anaranjado y es muy aromática, carnosa, con un intenso sabor dulce aunque algo ácido. Originariamente es un fruto procedente de la China que se adapta en todo el mundo con excelentes calidades, ejemplo, el níspero japonés. *"#199" parodia del famosos numero "#911". Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por VY2 Categoría:Canción publicada en 2011 Categoría:Salón de la Fama